Status Palsu
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: "Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk datang sebelum pukul 7! Dan apa yang aku dapat sekarang? Kau mengingkarinya, Taekwoon-ie!" – Haekyeon/'Aku bahkan tak pernah menjanjikan hal itu sebelumnya..' – Taekwoon [LeoN Fiction/Shounen-ai/Fluff/Humor]


**Status Palsu**

* * *

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk datang sebelum pukul 7! Dan apa yang aku dapat sekarang? Kau mengingkarinya, Taekwoon-ie!" – Haekyeon/' _Aku bahkan tak pernah menjanjikan hal itu sebelumnya..'_ – Taekwoon [LeoN Fiction/Shounen-ai/Fluff/Humor]

* * *

Hakyeon sibuk dengan gadget di tangannya. Baru saja ia selesai chatting dengan kekasihnya, si Tampan namun dingin bernama Jung Taekwoon. Sudut bibirnya bergerak ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyum manis di wajah imutnya.

Sesekali netranya bergerak rancu ke arah jam dinding di atasnya, memastikan apakah waktu sudah menunjukan tempo yang tepat sesuai keinginannya. Diam-diam, ia meraba dada sebelah kirinya. Oh Tuhan! Ia tak sanggup membayangkan reaksinya nanti ketika Taekwoon benar-benar ada di hadapannya, di _apartement_ mewahnya.

Dan yang pasti...

Hanya berdua dengan dirinya. Tanpa siapapun.

* * *

 **Status Palsu**

 **© Lala Maqfira a.k.a Shouda Shikaku**

 **Recommended Song : Vidi Aldiano – Status Palsu**

 **LeoN Fiction ( Leo x N from VIXX)**

 **AU, Humor, Fluff**

 **Notes : This My LeoN's First Fiction**

 **Hope You Enjoy it~~**

* * *

 **Apartement mewah di kawasan Gangnam, 08.09 p.m.**

Hakyeon baru saja selesai berbenah. Kini, tubuh sintalnya berbalut sebuah T-Shirt berwarna putih dengan sebuah coretan berwarna hitam di bagian depan, dipadukan dengan sebuah celana denim selutut. Surai karamelnya yang masih basah – karena ia keramas tentu saja – ia sibakkan begitu saja.

Namja bermarga Cha tersebut mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika tanpa sengaja irisnya menangkap bahwa sekarang sudah mulai malam.

' _Heum.. mungkin ada sesuatu_ , _seperti macet misalnya?_ ' – batinnya mencoba positif.

Segera ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa merah menyala setelah sebelumnya jemarinya meraih sebuah tabloid tentang kesehatan dan kecantikan (jangan tertawa, karena meskipun Hakyeon lelaki ia ingin tetap tampil sempurna, apalagi dihadapan Taekwoon). Keningnya berkerut samar ketika ia membuka halaman pertama tabloid tersebut. 

"Oh, ternyata sedang ada promo khusus dari _Etude House_..."

Ia tersenyum kecil karena mulai tertarik pada isi objek yang kini tergeletak manis di pangkuannya. Dan tanpa sadar Hakyeon mulai terlarut dalam aktifitasnya, mengabaikan segenap rasa khawatir dan kesal yang bercampur jadi satu di hatinya.

Halaman per halaman Hakyeon cermati, mengundang senyum hangat di wajah manis miliknya. Dan dia terus tertawa kecil disaat tanpa sengaja membaca info menarik seputar Grup Vocal favoritnya, BTOB. 

"Ya Tuhan! Aku ingin Taekwoon-ie semanis Lee Min Hyuk, eh?"

Tepat halaman terakhir, dan ia memutuskan acara _absurd_ nya barusan. Kini, ia beralih untuk meraih ponsel pintar kebanggaannya yang sedari tadi terabaikan begitu saja olehnya. Bermaksud memastikan, apakah Taekwoon mengirim pesan atau mungkin mencoba menghubungi Hakyeon, meski harus berakhir dengan pemberitahuan : _mised call_.

Dan..

Harapan hanyalah tinggal harapan. Nyatanya Taekwoon tidak melakukan itu semua. Tentu saja hal itu mengundang dengusan tak berarti dari Hakyeon. Persimpangan imajiner muncul di pelipisnya. Ayolah, ini bahkan nyaris jam sembilan malam, dan Taekwoon belum juga muncul – setidaknya – mungkin memberi kabar untuknya, sehingga membuat pria pecinta cokelat itu menunggu dengan tampang dungunya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia melirik ke arah jam dinding, memastikan perkirannya tadi..

"What the.. Demi kolor Kim Youngmin dengan motif polkadot pink yang tidak pernah di cuci selama satu tahun –euwh– bahkan sudah hampir setengah sepul_"

 **Ting Tong**

Omelan (tak bermutu) Hakyeon terpotong begitu saja setelah telinganya menangkap dering bell _apartement_ nya yang teramat memekakkan telinga. Dengan segera ia melangkah dengan terpaksa menghampiri pintu, tanpa mengecek terlebih dahulu melalui layar _intercom_. Sudah kebiasaan jika dia sedang kesal, ngomong-ngomong.

Pintu berderit kecil setelah Haekyeon menarik _handle_. Detik selanjutnya, pemuda tan tersebut ternganga di tempat, tepat ketika matanya menangkap refleksi seorang pemuda jangkung dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresinya yang khas.

"Taekwoon-ie!" pekik Hakyeon yang hanya di balas senyum tak ikhlas oleh Taekwoon.

Sementara itu, Hakyeon mulai merapikan rambutnya. Dan Taekwoon yang memperhatikannya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Tangannya yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan mengerat. Oh, rupanya uri Taekwoon membawa hadiah untuk Haekyeon. ... Gzzz pasti ada motif dari itu semua.

"Kenapa baru datang, eoh?" Haekyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Untukmu." Singkat. Padat. Dan teramat jelas (tidak nyambung sama sekali, maksudnya).

Oh, Hakyeon speechless, ia tak menyangka jika Taekwoon akan seperti ini. karena setahunya, Taekwoon bukanlah tipe-tipe pria kebanyakan. Atau, hanya padanya? Entahlah. Yang penting ia bahagia dengan sebuket bunga mawar dari Taekwoon.

Hakyeon tersenyum manis, membuat Taekwoon menyeringai samar. Yah, setidaknya pria tampan bermarga Jung itu terhindar dari omelan dan gerutuan Hakyeon berkat bunga mawar itu. Dan tanpa berkata-kata, Hakyeon memajukan hidungnya ke buket bunga di genggamannya.

"HATTCHIII~!"

Oh, Hakyeon melupakan satu hal. Ia agak sensitif dengan bau ini. Eung.. tunggu dulu, bukankah ia sensitif pada aroma parfum Taekwoon yang di hadiahkan oleh noonanya – buah tangan dari Paris – seminggu yang lalu? Jangan bilang Taekwoon menyemprotkan parfum laknat itu ke buket cantik di tangannya!

Hakyeon melebarkan mata sipitnya membuat Taekwoon meringis. Haih, ia membangunkan Singa yang sedang tidur nyaman di kandangnya. Sial!

"Jung Taekwoon! Kau sengaja, kan?" sembur Haekyeon dengan wajah yang manahan emosi.

"Apa? Tidak sama sekali. Itu salahmu, salahkan hidungmu itu!"

Ow ow.. kau salah membuat marah orang Tuan Jung. Lihatlah aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh ramping Hakyeon.

Menyadari hal itu, Taekwoon mengambil ancang-ancang guna menghindari terkaman –uhuk- Hakyeon yang tersulut bara emosi dari kekasihnya sendiri.

"JIATTTT~!"

Hakyeon mengahantamkan buket bunga di tangannya pada Taekwoon, pelampiasan rasa kesal dan amarahnya. Tanpa Taekwoon sadari mata indah Hakyeon mulai tergenang oleh buliran air mata..

.

.

.

Taekwoon tengah termangu. Dirinya tak habis fikir, kenapa Hakyeon menyuruhnya berdiam diri disini – di apartement Haekyeon – sementara sang pemilik malah menghabiskan waktunya untuk berbelanja. Heum.. ada rasa bersalah yang menyelip di relung hatinya.

Meskipun pada awalnya ia hanya bermain-main dengan Hakyeon (Ia menjadikan Hakyeon kekasih karena rasa iba pada awalnya) tapi sejujurnya ia mulai menyayangi namja berisik itu. Matanya terbebelak setelah ia mendapati jarum pendek di _apartement_ Haekyeon menunjuk kearah celah diantara angka 10 dan 11 dengan jarum panjang menunjuk angka 8. Oh, bagus, ia membiarkan Hakyeon berkeliaran di waktu selarut ini.

Dengan tergesa, ia langsung beranjak dari posisinya. Ia tahu, jarak antara _apartement_ Haekyeon dengan supemarket 24 jam yang Hakyeon tuju teramat dekat. Tapi khawatir pada orang yang kita sayang, wajar bukan?

Dan langkahnya terhenti ketika ia berpapasan dengan Haekyeon di lorong yang menghubungkan semua kamar apartement di lantai dua tersebut.

"Kembali ke dalam. Aku akan membuat _samgyeopsal_ dan _jajangmyeon_ untuk kita.."

"Eum.."

Kedua anak adam itu melangkah bersama ke _apartement_ dengan nomor kamar 0902 dalam keheningan. Hakyeon menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong. Taekwoon yang sesekali menaikan belanjaan di tangannya pun lebih memilih bungkam (Taekwoon merebut Belanjaan Haekyeon sebelumnya). Ia tahu, jika Hakyeon membutuhkan jeda waktu sesaat untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Denting logam yang beradu dengan komponen keramik mendominasi lengangnya sebuah ruang makan yang dihuni oleh Hakyeon dan Taekwoon. Keduanya masih memilih untuk diam, apalagi saat ini sedang makan. Ah, etika makan rupanya.

Hakyeon yang masih mengunyah jajangmyeon sesekali menunduk sembari memejamkan matanya, bermaksud mengusir rasa sesak dan panas yang menyerang kelopak matanya. Ya, ia ingin menangis – lagi –

Entahlah, ia bingung kenapa ia menjadi sensitif seperti ini. Apakah ia termakan ucapan teman sekelas Taekwoon tempo hari?

* * *

 **Flashback On_**

 **Hakyeon terduduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak di depan kelas Taekwoon. Mahasiswa jurusan Audio Visual itu tengah asyik mengenang masa-masa awal ia bisa berhubungan dengan sang Kekasih. Namun, itu semua sirna setelah indera pendengarannya tanpa sengaja menangkap bisik-bisik segerombol gadis tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.**

' _ **Huh, bukankah itu Cha Hakyeon dari Fakultas Multimedia?**_ **'**

 **Hakyeon mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Ia yakin para gadis penggosip itu iri padanya. Hey, menaklukan seorang Jung Taekwoon harus mengorbankan banyak hal asal kau tahu.**

' _ **Oh, kekasih bohongan Taekwoon oppa?**_ **'**

 **Heuh, lihatlah bahkan –**

 **Tunggu dulu? Apa maksudnya dengan kalimat 'kekasih bohongan'?**

' _ **Aku kasihan padanya. Ku dengar Taekwoon-ssi risih karena terus-terusan di tempeli oleh dia, makanya Taekwoon-ssi terpaksa menjadikan Hakyeon-ssi sebagai kekasihnya**_ **'**

 **DEG**

 **Benarkah seperti itu? –batinnya mulai berkecamuk.**

' _ **Parahnya, Hakyeon-ssi tidak tahu apapun soal itu.**_ **'**

' _ **Kalau aku bersyukur, Taekwoon-ssi terlalu tampan untuk Hakyeon-ssi**_ **'**

 **Hakyeon terkesiap. Tanpa kata-kata yang berarti, tubuh ringkihnya bangkit, dan dengan secepat mungkin ia meninggalkan area itu. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk bertahan.**

 **Flashback End_**

* * *

Taekwoon yang merasa janggal karena Hakyeon yang diam bukan keadaaan normal baginya. Dan ketika ia menngalihkan pandangannya, tepat ke wajah manis Hakyeon..

 **DEG**

Rasa sesal dan sesak bersamaan memenuhi rongga dadanya. Sungguh ia tak menyangka jika buliran bening tak terharap itu meluncur begitu saja dari mata Hakyeon.

"Ada apa?" suara Taekwoon terdengar datar, namun tersirat kekhawatiran disana.

"..." Hakyeon menggeleng, kemudian menundukan kepalanya.

Taekwoon menghela nafasnya. Perlahan, derit kursi yang yang menyeruak, menandakan jika yang menempatinya beranjak, beralih posisi.

"Cha Hakyeon.. Ada apa?"

Hakyeon menghentikan tangisnya. Sungguh, jika Taekwoon memanggilnya demikian berarti pria jangkung itu tak main-main.

"Aku.. aku hanya ingin tahu kesungguhanmu." Hakyeon mulai berucap, "Kemarian tanpa sengaja aku mendengar Jaekyung dan teman-temannya membicarakanku, ah tidak.. lebih tepatnya hubungan kita."

"..." Taekwoon memicing waspada, namun tetap bungkam yang berarti menanti Hakyeon untuk menyampaikan unek-uneknya.

"Dan, aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Kau menjadikanku kekasih karena kau kasihan, bukan?"

 **DEG**

Ah, ini dia. Ini hal yang paling Taekwoon cemaskan. Ya, perihal alasan ia menjadikan Hakyeon kekasih.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas perlahan, sebelum ia menjawab – lebih tepatnya menjelaskan – alasan yang Hakyeon pertanyakan, meski tidak langsung.

"Jadi, kau ingin tahu kebenarannya?" Taekwoon bertanya datar.

"Heum.."

"Baiklah." Ia menjeda sejenak, "Aku memang menyatakan perasaanku padaku karena rasa kasihan–"

"–Kau menyakitiku!" Hakyeon memotong penjelasan Taekwoon, membuat sang Kapten Futsal mendelik kesal.

"Aku belum selesai, bodoh!"

Hakyeon manyun mendengar umpatan Taekwoon dan kembali menunduk.

"Aku memang kasihan, itu awalnya." Lanjut Taekwoon tegas. Membuat Hakyeon terdiam dengan detakan jantung yang menggila.

"Lalu?"

"..."

Taekwoon justru terdiam membuat Hakyeon mengkeret sebal.

'J _angan bilang "semua berubah ketika negara api menyerang", please~'_

' _Jangan bilang "kalau aku naksir supirku, eh? Itu judul FTV'_

' _Jangan bilang–'_

"Aku mulai menyayangimu, Hakyeon-ie"

Jederrrr~~~

Demi Backsound yang tak elit sama sekali! Taekwoon tadi mengatakan apa?

Hakyeon mengorek telinganya sembari menunjukan ekspresi dungunya.

"Aku serius, aku mulai menyayangimu. Dan kalau kau masih tak percaya, tak apa. Tapi aku akan meyakinkanmu. Ayo kita atur ulag kencan kita, dan mulai hari ini. Kau bukanlah kekasih bohonganku."

Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Taekwoon ucapkan. Dan Hakyeon sukses ternganga di tempatnya.

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita atur ulang. Dan aku, mungkin belum mencintaimu. Tapi, jujur dari luubuk hatiku, aku menyayangimu.."

Hakyeon langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya pada rengkuhan Taekwoon. Ia terisak-isak, bukan karena sedih, melainkan karena rasa bahagia yang membuncah. Ia mengangguk sebelum angkat suara.

"Baiklah, ayo kita atur ulang. Dan aku mencintaimu."

Taekwoon tersenyum. Ia berjanji tak akan pernah memainkan perasaan Hakyeon lagi.

"Heum. Aku tahu, dan aku menyayangimu.."

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Hahahaha. Hallo.**

 **Maaf aku datang dengan Fanfic baru. Sebelumnya mohon maaf tidak update FF ChanBaek. Ini aku membawa pesanan(?) Kak Mytha. Semoga kakak suka^^**

 **Dan untuk FF ChanBaek aku sedang menyiapkan kumpulan drabble ringan :D**

 **MARHABAN YA RAMADHAN~**

 **Semoga kita diberi kekuatan dan keberkahan untuk menjalankan ibadah tahun ini.**

 **Aku juga mohon maaf lahir bathin jika ada salah baik di sengaja maupun tidak.**

 **Keep review~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lala Tampan(?)**


End file.
